Clary In Wonderland
by ClaryMorgenstern16
Summary: Clary suddenly finds herself in the Country of Hearts. She meets a rabbit man that is supposedly "in love" with her. She stays in the Mad Hatters mansion. She befriends several different characters and she falls for one (Clace or Clabastian?). She has to make a huge decision: stay where her new friends and loved ones are or go home to her overprotective mother?
1. Character List

**Clary in the Country of Hearts.**

 **So I had this random idea to mix The Mortal Instruments with Alice in the Country of Hearts… yeah.. hahaha.. Umm… Trying to decide whether to make it a Clace or Clonathan fanfic… I'm going to change the characters around. It'll be the same character types but they are TMI characters:**

 **Alice: Clary Fray**

 **Blood Dupre: Sebastian Morgenstern (They aren't related in this one..)**

 **Boris: Magnus Bane**

 **Mary: Alec Lightwood**

 **Ace: Simon Lewis**

 **Tweedle Dee: Maia Roberts**

 **Tweedle Dum: Jordan Kyle**

 ***The Twins are brother and sister :D and their more serious.. lol***

 **Queen of Hearts: Isabelle Lightwood**

 **Peter: Jace Lightwood**

 **Elliot: Luke Garroway**

 **Alice's mother (Not sister in this. Sorry.): Jocelyn Fray**

 **Nightmare: Valentine Morgenstern (Sebastian's distant rlative?)**

 **The other non-major TMI characters are guards and citizens and things like that...**


	2. Where the hell am I?

**I've changed their outfits into more modern time as this is not really in the real Country of Hearts, more like half and half lol**

 **Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer; I don't own nothing. Everything belongs to their rightful owners. Otherwise, Clary would have made somewhat better choices ;)**

 **Chapter One**

I awoke laying on the ground. I opened my bottle green eyes a looked around. I'm not at home… This isn't even my room or house. This isn't really a building, though there is a large wooden door. "What the hell?" I muttered, standing. I ran my hands down my outfit which consisted of a white tank top undershirt with a long, beige sweater over it, a black skirt that went to my mid-thigh, beige mid-calf boots and a dark grey scarf. I had a light brown messenger bag thrown over my shoulder with my wallet and phone and art supplies in it.

I slowly turned as I looked around. "Where am I?" I asked myself. "The Country of Hearts." A male voice said from behind. I spun around to find a man that was literally golden. Gold hair, eyes, even skin. The weird thing is that he has two golden rabbit ears atop his head. He was wearing a white undershirt paired with a grey plaid flannel shirt and a black jacket over it. He wore dark grey pants with a black belt. He wore black boots and had black bag on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" "Jace Lightwood." "Jace Lightwood?" I repeated. "So, are you a rabbit?" I blurted out suddenly. "Yes. And I am in love with you, Clary." He said, smiling widely. "What." I said, surprised. He repeated himself. "Anyway, where am I? Why am I here? Where's my mother?" I asked. "I told you. This-"he gestured around himself-"Is the entrance to wonderland. You are here to play a game. Your mother is safe at home, in your world."

"What game?" I wanted to know. "Your goal is to make everyone love you in some way. Who knows, maybe you will fall in love." He said. "Ok… I'll play... it doesn't seem like I have a choice anyway." "Excellent." He pulled a glass of light blue liquid out of his bag. "What is that?" "Here. Drink it." "No. I won't! I don't even know you how should I know if it's poison or not?" I backed away. He sighed and uncapped the vial, bringing it to his lips, downing it. He slowly walked towards me. I kept backing away tripping over my feet and landing on the floor. He bent down to face me, our noses barely touching. He leaned forward even more to where our lips just barely touched. He smiled and gently grabbed the back of my neck, smashing his lips on mine. My eyes widened as his closed.

I felt liquid course down my throat. Once all the liquid was drunken, he pulled away, grinning smugly. I glared at him. "So, do you just randomly kiss every girl you see?" I said, standing. "Nope. Only you. Of course I want to do other things with you." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I narrowed my eyes and slapped him so hard, his head snapped to the side. He turned back to me and grinned. "Good slap. Anyways, enough with the dilly-dallying. I have a place for you to stay while you are here. Come." He led me to the large wooden doors, into a colorful place. **(Basically look at the place for Alice in the Country of Hearts... because I'm too lazy to describe it lol)** " Woah." I gasped amazed. Jace took me to where I was going to stay, pointing out key locations along the way. "Hey! Jace! Wait up!" A voice called after us. We turned to see a boy with brown hair and eyes and thick framed glasses. "Simon. Did you get lost again?" The boy, Simon nodded. "Yeah. Who's this?" he asked turning to me. "I'm Clary Fray." As a got a better look at him, I saw that he was fairly attractive. He wore a plaind black tee shirt with light brown cargo pants. He had black converse and a brown bag. He had red headphones around his neck that were attached to a matching red iPhone.

He shook my hand. "Nice to meet you, Clary. I'm Simon Lewis. I get lost easily. Anyway, I need to get to the amusement park to see Gowland." I nodded and watched him slip away into the bushes. "He's a little weird at first but really, he's a good guy." **(Gasp. I know, Jace just complimented Simon but in this story, they are friends. Yay.)** "Ok.." I said, as we continued on our way. W

We finally got to where we were headed. Standing before me is a huge mansion. It's black wit blood red trimming on the outside with large bay windows. "Holy shit!" I said. "This is where you will be staying. Come on." He pushed the buzzer and waited, hands in his pockets. "Hello? Who is it?" said the intercom. It sounded male. "It's Jace Lightwood." He said. "I have Clarissa with me. She has finally arrived. By the way, is Sebastian in?" "Oh, well, come in. He is in and is waiting for you in the front hall." The iron gates opened and we walked through them. "Alright, Sebastian may look creepy and weird, maybe a little crazy, but as long as you stay in his good side, he will be nice to you. Don't get him angry. He might go off. He's our mafia leader." I nodded, gulping lightly.

We walked into the mansion. The inside was even more amazing. The floor was a glossy black, the walls, white. Everything was decorated perfectly, the color scheme amazing. "Again: holy shit!" I said. Jace laughed. I looked at the stairs as someone chuckled. There was a man with snow white hair, pale skin and obsidian black eyes that reminded me of pitch. He was tall and muscular. He was wearing a white tee shirt with a black leather jacket with studs on it and black skinny jeans with a plain black belt and a studded belt crisscrossing each other. On his feet were knee high black boots that laced up. He was breath taking and a little intimidating.

"You must be Clarissa." He walked towards me, taking in my appearance. "Um, yeah. Call me Clary." I shook his hand, smiling a little. "Ah, well, I like Clarissa. It's sophisticated." "Alright, then. Call me what you will, but I like to go by Clary." I said. He nodded. "Come, we will talk in my study. "Lead the way umm…" "Ah, excuse me, I am Sebastian Morgenstern, the Mad Hatter, leader of the Mafia." He bowed politely.

We talked about my living arrangements and rules and other stuff for a while before I got tired. He ended the meeting, saying we would continue in the morning. Jace left and he showed me my room. As soon as he left, I quickly got changed into short black shorts and a white tank top and went to sleep, truly exhausted.

 **There ya go. First chapter done. Bam! Love you guys.**


	3. Memories

**Hey guys :D. So this is the second chapter… I decided to write this before starting my homework (I'm homeschooled.) Yay! And I'm going to start a question of the day. It will be about this story, the regular Alice in the Country of hearts, and the regular Mortal Instruments… and Shadowhunter (TV show). Let me know your answers in the reviews, with a review of without, I don't care. I will even leave my answers!**

 **Also, there is a scene of attempted rape and murder. Not for people under the age of 16. I will warn you. Read at your own risk. Yeah, this scene isn't just random…**

 **Anyway, disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **Chapter two.**

I slowly opened my eyes and looked around. Last night, I was so tired I didn't even look at my room. The walls were an off-white color and the carpet was black. The furniture looked like this: ( ) just white and black.

The white curtains were fluttering from the partially open windows. I pulled back the covers and got up, yawning. "Alright, time to get dressed." I said to myself as my tummy started rumbling. I went over to the dresser and pick out white silk underclothes. I slid them on after I slipped out of the white nightgown off. I went over to the other wardrobe and selected a white tee shirt that had a see through black sweater over it, ripped blue jean shorts that went to mid-thigh, and black combat boots.

I had just finished dressing when a knock sounded on the door. "Come in!" I called and an Asian looking girl came in. "Hello, miss. I am Aline and I am to be your maid while you are here." She bowed. I smiled. "Hello, Aline. I've already got dressed but if you want to do my hair and make-up, you may. I hope we get along, maybe even become friends of sorts." I said, sitting at the vanity in the bathroom attached to my room. "As you wish, miss. And I hope so too." "Please, call me Clary when we are in private. You may call me whatever when in public." I said. "Alright, Clary." She smiled at me, walking over to do my hair. "How would you like it. "I want it up. I don't care how." I said and her skilled hands did as I asked. It was in a twisted ponytail with a few strands hanging around my face. (Like the hairstyle she wore in the CoB movie, when Izzy was getting her ready for Magnus' party.) "And I want minimal make-up. Just enough to put a little color on my cheeks and make my eyes pop."

She nodded and did so. I had black eyeliner lining my eyes definitely making the pop, a light smoky eye, light pink blush and lip gloss. It was exactly as I wanted. "Wow. I am thoroughly amazed! Thanks so much, Aline!" I said, hugging her. She hugged back hesitantly. "Alright, breakfast should be ready and Master Sebastian wishes for you to eat with him. So, if you will, follow me." She opened the door and led me to a large dining room that was decorated with the white and black theme of the entire house.

"Hello, Clarissa. Did you sleep well?" Sebastian asked from the head of the table. "Yes, very well, thank you." I seated myself beside him. 'Did you sleep well?" "Yes, thank you." I sighed. "Why so formal? I don't really care if you act informal as I am staying here with you and I want to get to know you better. Just to warn you, I curse sometimes." I grinned at him. He laughed. "Well, alright then, I will, Clarissa." "Every time I hear people say my full name, it reminds of my abusive father… That's a reason why I hate it.." I looked down at my hands, thinking of my deceased father in hatred. He was very abusive. "Really? What was his name?" "His name was Harrison Fray." ( **that's her real father… cuz I felt like it.)** I said. "How did he abuse you?" "Physical, emotional, verbal and sexual. He tried to rape me before I… I killed him by slamming a lamp over his head, causing it to break and shards embedding deeply in his head. I was quite proud of myself…" I said, wincing. "That must be horrible. What kind of father rapes his own daughter? It is quite understandable for killing him as he tried to rape you."

"Yeah, well, my mother didn't see it that way. She never believed me when I told her… she just shouted at me that she hated me and to get the fuck out of her house. It was the same night after I killed him. I punched her and ran. Then, I ended up here…" I trailed off as I remembered that night.

Flash back **WARNING: SKIP IF YOU ARE UNDER 16! MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED RAPE AND MURDER**

 _I was laying on my bed, reading_ The Infernal Devices _by Cassandra Clare_ _ **( Yep, totally just did that XD)**_ _when my bastard of a father sauntered into my room, locking the door. "Clarissa." He said, grinning evily. "Yes, father?" I snapped, glaring. He walked over and sat on my bed. "What are you up to?" he asked. "Reading. Why are you here?" "Because, this is my house and I can do whatever the hell I want." He tore the book from my hands and straddled my waist. "What the hell!" I yelled._

 _He leaned forward, his breath reeking of alcohol. He was drunk. Great. "I want you, my daughter." "You're disgusting." I snarled. His hand cracked across my face as he backhanded me. "SHUT UP BITCH!" he yelled before slamming his lips on mine. My eyes widened in shock as I started attempting to push him away. He pulled back slowly. I sneered in disgust. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand, his other stroking down my body. He then tore off my white shirt, revealing my bare chest. He leaned down and suckled my breast. "Stop! This is wrong." I shouted. His hand holding my wrist above my head clamped over my mouth._

 _He continued his ministrations. I looked around for a weapon. I saw my shade less glass lamp and reached for it. My hand wrapped around the top, near the bulb and sung, smashing it over his head. His body jerked and then he slumped forward on top of me. I threw the destroyed lamp aside, revealing his bloody head. Large shards were sticking out of his head. I checked for signs that he was alive, mildly horrified when I realized that he was dead. I had killed him. I shoved him off and quickly changed into the outfit I was wearing (first chapter.). I stared at the dead man on my bed, my hand clamped over my mouth. Oh, Angel. He's dead! I finally killed him._

 _I laughed giddily, relieved that the torture would finally be over. No more abuse! Nor more scars and burns! I WAS FREE!_

 _I heard the front door open. "Clary? Harrison? I'm home!" My mother, Jocelyn, called. "Where are you?" oh, shit! I just killed my father and now mom's home! What is she going to do when she finds out?_

 _She knocked on my door. "Clary?" "I-in here, mom." I said. She came in, smiling at me… Well, before she saw Harrison lying dead on my bed. "What the hell did you DO!" she screamed. Thank god we live out in the middle of nowhere. "H-he tried to… to rape me!" I said. "No. I don't believe you!" she yelled at me. I flinched back. "YOU did this!" "He tried to rape me! What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't reach my phone!" Tears started forming in my eyes. "Get out." She said quietly. "What?" I choked out, the tears falling. "Get out! Leave! GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, YOU MURDERER! I HATE YOU! Leave! NOW! You filthy monster!" "But…" "LEAVE! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" I backed away, staring wide eyed._

 _I turned and flew out the door, sobbing. I ran into the woods surrounding our house, tripping over a tree root. I picked myself up and started running again, tears making my vision blurry. Why? Why did this have to happen? Dammit! WHY!? I tripped over another root and just laid there, crying uncontrollably._

 _I heard a rustle in the leaves. I turned my head towards the noise and saw a golden rabbit. I smiled weakly at it, turning to my side. "Hello." I said quietly, soundind dead to my own ears. "Are you alone too?" he shook his head. "Well, you're lucky… I just killed my own father who tried to rape me, then got kicked out of my house my me mother who now hates me. I'm a bad person…" The rabbit came closer and sniggled my face. I laughed lightly. "Thank you." He suddenly ran off. I sighed, getting up to follow it._

 _It was obviously leading my somewhere as it kept stopping and looking behind his before moving again. I was curious, stumbling after it. It leapt into a large hole. "Wait! Mr. Bunny!" I leant over the lip and fell into it. I screamed as it all went dark, before I ended up at the entrance to Wonderland with Jace Lightwood._

End flash back **Alright it's over :D**

"-ssa. Clarissa." I snapped out of the memory and looked at Sebastian who was trying to say something. "Sorry… I just… remembered that horrid night…" "That's alright. If you do not wish for me to call you Clarissa then I shall call you Clary." "No, it's fine. I need to get over it anyway." I smiled gently at him. "Excuse me; I need to use the restroom for a minute." He nodded. I went back to my room and splashed water on my face, staring at my reflection in the mirror.

"OK. This could be a new start! Yes. I will start anew in this world. Maybe I will forget…" I knew I was lying to myself. I will never forget what that bastard did to me. I hope he's burning in Hell, where he belongs!

I went back to the dining room and finished my plate, talking happily with Sebastian.

 **So how'd I do? Tell me if it's terrible or if you liked it.**

 **Question of the Day (QotD): There are two today:**

 **What pairing should I do for this story?**

 **My answer: I want to do either Clabastian (They aren't related in this story, so it's not wrong) or Clace. Which one? Should I pair the other characters as well?**

 **And**

 **Who saw the Shadowhunters premier? What did you think about it?**

 **My answer: I absolutely LOVED it. I think they got the characters just right! Especially Simon haha. They look like what I though the too look like so I was happy. The Clary's even got green eyes! (I'm watching it with my mom who was the one who introduced me to the Mortal Instruments. We are both avid reader and love Cassandra Clare's books. Can't wait for The Dark Artifices with Emma and Jules!)**


End file.
